


Suit With Heels

by somethingscarlet13



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Being Stepped On, Body Worship, Boot Worship, Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Crush Fetish, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, High Heels, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Pet Names, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 19:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17668382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somethingscarlet13/pseuds/somethingscarlet13
Summary: Stephen's new suit is driving Tony wild.





	Suit With Heels

Tony couldn’t stop staring. 

 

His boyfriend’s full body suit had been distracting on it’s own,but now Stephen had added heels into the mix and it was driving Tony wild. 

 

He was watching from the library entrance as Stephen hovered books in the air, then would walk to another shelf and replace one of the books with another. He was studying, sure, but Tony knew his boyfriend well. The only reason he would be wearing _ that _ suit with  _ those _ heels around the house would be to tease Tony.

 

And, god, it was working. 

 

Tony had never been into even the thought of being stepped on, but every time Stephen walked to a different bookshelf, the suit showing off his legs perfectly, the  _ click-click-click _ of the heels on the marble floor, that was all he wanted. 

 

He wanted Stephen to step on him, wanted to worship his body and how sexy it looked in the suit, wanted to be forced to his knees and ordered to kiss the ground he walked on, wanted to---

 

Stephen _ leaned over _ and Tony moaned very loudly. 

 

The doctor still had his back to Tony, but Tony could hear the smile in his voice when he spoke. “When are you going to stop gawking and do something about it?”

 

That was an invitation if he had ever heard one. Tony obediently begin making his way to Stephen, who stopped him only three steps in by holding up one hand. He turned around to look at Tony and grinned. “No,” he said. Then he pointed to the ground. “Crawl.”

 

Fuck, that was right. Stephen could read minds and he had more than obviously read Tony’s. 

 

Too turned on to snap a comeback, Tony got on his hands and knees and began making his way to Stephen once more. 

 

When he was at Stephen’s feet, he needed no prompting. Leaning down, he pressed an open-mouthed kiss to the side of Stephen’s foot where heel met suit. 

 

“You look so good like this,” Tony panted, beginning to kiss his way up Stephen’s leg. “So fucking sexy. I want you to wear this for me all the time.” 

 

Tony had reached Stephen’s thigh. He looked up at his boyfriend as he pressed a wet kiss to the inside of it. 

 

Above him Stephen was flushed, his chest rising and falling rapidly as he watched Tony work. Tony closed his eyes as he kissed higher up on Stephen’s inner thigh. He sighed into it, letting the sorcerer know he was enjoying what he was doing, and got a soft moan in response.

 

Stephen’s hands found home in Tony’s hair as he kissed higher and higher, until he was kissing the spot right beside Stephen’s cock.  

 

He spent time there, mouthing right next to where he knew Stephen really wanted him, until the taller man’s legs began to shake. “Tony, please.......”

 

Tony hitched the one leg he had kissed up over his shoulder and ran his tongue down the tent in Stephen’s suit. Stephen whined and forced Tony’s head closer to his crotch. 

 

Tony, ever obedient, dug in. He licked and mouthed at Stephen’s dick through the black fabric, soaking it with his spit and he was pretty sure some precome as well, until Stephen was practically fucking his face through the suit, holding his head close and jutting his hips into Tony’s mouth, gasping and cursing. 

 

Stephen was going to come and Tony knew it. But he didn’t want it to be like this. Not yet. 

 

It was hard to pull away from Stephen’s strong grip, but Tony managed to break free. Before the wizard could open his mouth to complain, Tony was laying himself on the floor, pulling Stephen after him. 

 

“Sit on my face,” Tony panted, out of breath from mouthing at Stephen. 

 

He thought his boyfriend would happily follow his lead, but instead he forced Tony’s hand away and slammed Tony’s head down to the ground with one heel. 

 

It should have been hard, hitting the floor so forcefully, but Tony’s arousal outweighed the pain. This was so,  _ so _ much hotter than he thought it would be. 

 

“Why did you  _ stop _ ?” asked Stephen, out of breath but still managing to sound stern, almost harsh. 

 

“I told you why,” Tony replied. “I want you to sit on my fac--”

 

He was cut off as Stephen ground Tony’s face into the floor with his heel. Tony couldn’t help it, he moaned. 

 

“Really?” Stephen’s voice was still labored, but now had a laugh to it. “That gets you off?”

 

“Everything you’re wearing right now gets me off,” Tony told him. “I don’t know what I like more: the fucking sexy heels, the way your legs look in that suit, or the way your ass looks in that suit. Your ass that, by the way, I’m still starving for.”

 

Stephen took his heel off Tony’s face and fell to his knees above him. Tony didn’t need to be told what to do, all to eager as he yanked the bottoms of the suit down and pulled Stephen onto his mouth, going to work like a starving man at a buffet. 

 

Stephen groaned deeply. “You have a silver tongue Tony, have I ever told you that?” 

 

Tony dug his nails into Stephen’s buttcheeks and pulled him harder against his mouth. 

 

“ _ Oh god _ ~” Stephen began to shake as Tony got closer and closer to his prostate. “I’ll wear this for you whenever you want just don’t-- _ aah! _ \--don’t stop, Tony!”

 

Tony’s tongue finally reached that spot inside him and Stephen practically screamed, grinding down against Tony’s mouth with nonstop babble. 

 

“ _ Tony _   you’re magnificent, oh  _ god _ , oh  _ fuck _ , Tony you’re  _ perfect _ you make me feel so good, get me so hot, make me come so hard, oh  _ god _ Tony,  _ baby _ ........”

 

Stephen rode out his orgasm on Tony’s face, moving back to sit on his boyfriend’s chest once he was done. Tony looked a mess. His hair was wild, his eyes wide and crazy, and his face bright red. 

 

Basking in his afterglow, Stephen caressed Tony’s face. “Did you come, darling?” 

 

Tony looked sheepish. “Like a boy,” he replied, and Stephen looked back to see a rather large stain on the front of Tony’s pants. 

 

He looked back to Tony, smiling. “That was amazing. I am  _ definitely _   wearing this suit more often. 

 

Tony beamed. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by this amazing artwork right here:
> 
> http://somethingscarlet13.tumblr.com/post/182998904490/lil-miss-ravenheart-zzzyur-zzzyur


End file.
